From Paris, without love
by Manhattan
Summary: Blair/Chuck. Sueños, sueños, sueños ―recreaciones en futuros inciertos, en palabras grabadas a fuego en la memoria―. Eso era Chuck Bass, algo que era y no era ―que no estaba segura de que hubiera sido ni tampoco de que alguna vez volviera a ser―.


**From Paris, without love**

Se sentó despreocupadamente en la repisa de la ventana y se abrazó a sus piernas, apoyando la barbilla en las rodillas en actitud decaída ―lo cierto era que no estaba nada _despreocupada_, todo lo contrario―. Su mente divagaba en un océano de antiguas promesas y de recuerdos. Sobre todo de eso, de recuerdos. La maldita memoria acabaría por encontrar la forma de matarla. Los Jimmy Cho se le estaban amontonando en el armario en forma de protesta ―su reina se había ido al traste―. Adiós al glamur, a la fama, al derroche. _Total, ya de nada me sirve_, pensaba bucólica mientras observaba la colección desde su asiento.

Y es que Blair ―la eterna _chic_, la primera y última dama del Upper East Side, la vanidad personificada― había llegado a una fatídica conclusión. Cuando ya no te queda absolutamente nada ―ni nadie―, te das cuenta de que el dinero no se come ―ni se vive, _ni se siente_―. El dinero no le sonreía por las mañanas ni le hacía el amor por las noches ―el dinero había acabado por ser un pedazo de papel sin valor, _muy_ irónicamente―.

Dorotta solía traerle el desayuno a su alcoba, a eso de las ocho y media de la mañana, con la vaga esperanza de que comiera algo, ya le daba lo mismo el qué ―_cualquier_ cosa valía―. Pero Blair repetía siempre el mismo ritual, después de todo, Blair era un animal de hábitos: le daba dos sorbos al café, mordía una manzana con desgana y se acababa el café. El resto quedaba totalmente intacto.

Antes ―y nadie se atreve a mencionar _el antes_ delante de Blair―, cuando ella era _ella_ y las cosas no se habían puesto totalmente del revés, solía degustar los cupcakes de chocolate y crema de cacahuete que Dorotta le preparaba especialmente, tal y como le gustaban. Y antes de eso ―antes que _antes_―… Bah, ¿qué más daba? Ya nadie recordaba lo que había sucedido hacía tanto tiempo. ¿Cuánto? ¿Tres, cuatro años? Para el Upper East Side, donde el tiempo era una quimera y las cosas sucedían tan rápido que los cotilleos caducaban diariamente, los lapsos de tiempo tan amplios eran como siglos. Y, al final, todo el mundo olvidaba ―_todos menos Blair_―.

―Señorita Blair, tiene usted una visita. Es la señorita Serena ―Dorotta hizo una pausa esperando alguna reacción por parte de ella, pero no ocurrió nada―. ¿Le digo que pase?

La interpelada se encogió de hombros. En lenguaje Blair, significaba que le daba lo mismo. Un no, generalmente, se distinguía por las miradas ―_¡ay, si las miradas matasen!,_ pensaba siempre su criada―. Y, a pesar del enfermizo mutismo que ocasionaba entre ellas largas noches en vela sin decir nada y conversaciones con enormes vacíos difíciles de llenar, Serena no se rendía. Ella era de _ese_ tipo de personas, del tipo de personas del que Blair estaba empezando a hartarse. Pero no decía nada, sabía perfectamente que Serena era su único contacto con el mundo real ―la única persona que la mantenía en el suelo―. Esa era una de las cosas por las que sabía que no se estaba volviendo demente ―algunos de sus pensamientos todavía seguían un razonamiento lógico―. _Algunos_.

―Hola, Blair ―saludó Serena apoyada en el marco de la puerta, su voz sonaba casi como un susurro―. ¿Cómo te encuentras hoy?

Su voz sonaba seria ―indecisa, _insegura_― pero no tan deshecha como la de Blair. Siempre había envidiado aquella cualidad de Serena, la facilidad con la que conseguía olvidarlo todo y dar un paso adelante ―_la facilidad con la que sus recuerdos se escondían debajo de la alfombra_―.

―Peor que ayer, mejor que mañana ―respondió secamente―.

La mayoría de lo que decía no era agradable de escuchar, esa era una de las cosas que no iban a cambiar nunca ―_pasara lo que pasase_―. La brutal sinceridad, el dedo en la yaga, la última palabra, la sal en la herida. Así, Serena trató de ignorar la notablemente crecida aura de negatividad y negrura afincada en la buhardilla de Blair y se sentó a los pies de la cama. Durante unos segundos, eternos para una e insignificantes para la otra, nadie dijo nada.

―¿Has desayunado ya? Porque podríamos ir a esa cafetería que te gusta tanto ―comenzó a decir Serena―. ¿Cómo se llamaba?

―Da lo mismo ―la cortó ella―. Ya he desayunado.

Y, otra vez, la habitación se sumió en la espesura del silencio. Serena observaba a su alrededor con una mal disimulada curiosidad, inspeccionando especialmente la zona del armario y su periferia. Una de las cosas que mejor definía el estado de ánimo de Blair era su armario ―su estado, su orden, su colocación, _su armonía_―. Algunos zapatos estaban tirados por el suelo, otros estaban apilados en un rincón ―_la mayoría de ellos habían perdido su pareja_―. Lejos de ocurrente, era soberanamente macabra la forma en que Blair proyectaba su frustración en sus zapatos.

―Ojalá fuera capaz de entenderte ―Serena escondió sus rostro detrás de su larga melena dorada―… y de ayudarte. Ojalá estuviera por encima de _toda esta mierda_.

Blair no dijo nada. Había aprendido a asumir que ni todo el esfuerzo que Serena pusiera en recuperar a la _reina_ sería suficiente, pero aún así esbozó una media sonrisa picarona. Desde lo ocurrido ―desde lo que le pasó _al que no debe ser nombrado_, recordaba la joven con burla―, su amiga adornaba sus sentencias con vulgares palabrejas, hermosas a su propia manera.

En más de una ocasión, Blair se había regocijado en el placer de restregarle a Serena que su tan trabajada y esmeradamente pulida imagen de chica fuerte y sólida se desmoronaba cada vez que abría la boca. Y era gracioso, en cierto modo, verla contenerse cuando intentaba decirle a su madre que su manera de cocinar era severamente asquerosa, que la forma en que su hermano hablaba le resultaba rematadamente cursi y que el modo en que Dan negaba cualquier sentimiento hacia ella era soberanamente hipócrita_. Todo estaba en la arquitectura de la oración _―le recordaba Blair―, _sus cimientos verbales son perfectos pero la zona de desagüe está demasiado cerca de la zona de entretenimiento_.

A veces, nadie entendía a Blair. La mayoría de las veces, de hecho. Serena casi tenía que pasarse horas descifrando complejas metáforas y enrevesados juegos de palabras que la desquiciaban por completo ―pero su perseverancia daba frutos―. Al parecer, quiso decir algo así como "_no digas tacos_". De una forma en la que ni siquiera Chuck hubiera entendido. Blair se percató del repentino cambio de su expresión facial. Lo reconocía porque era prácticamente el mismo que el suyo. Su rictus comenzaba una transfiguración lenta cuando se detenía a pensar en casi cualquier cosa ―_cualquiera_, de verdad― y su río de pensamientos siempre desembocaba en Chuck.

Chuck. _Chuck_. **Chuck**.

A veces, lloraba. Otras, reía. La mayoría de ellas, llegaba a un punto de inflexión en el que Blair ya no distinguía la realidad de la ficción ―_el presente, el pasado, el futuro_―. En alguna que otra ocasión lo había creído ver sentado a los pies de su cama mirándola con expresión melancólica y sujetando, en su mano derecha, un precioso anillo de diamantes y, en su mano izquierda, un suntuoso y tupido ramo de rosadas peonias, llegando a sentir incluso la ansiada brisa neoyorquina acariciando la cima del Empire State con sosiego y dedicación mientras el sol tiñe el cielo con los cálidos tonos del crepúsculo. Y ahí está él, esperándola ―_esperando por ella_―.

Pero él ya no está ―_ni el ramo, ni la brisa, ni el crepúsculo_―. Ya no queda absolutamente nada de su perfecto pasado junto a Chuck Bass. Excepto, obviamente, Nueva York. Porque la ciudad que la había visto nacer, crecer y envenenarse con la ponzoña de las habladurías, estaba en constante cambio, pero nunca se había movido ni un centímetro y en ella siempre había lugar para todos ―_para los visitantes, para los que volvían, para los perdidos, para los que ya no tenían nada que perder, para los soñadores, los idealistas, los descarriados_―.

―Echo de menos Nueva York ―susurró Blair casi con miedo―. A veces ―hizo una pausa y miró a Serena―, me pregunto si la _Reina Cotilla_ tiene todavía algo que decir ―sonrió tiernamente mientras la mirada de la chica se iba dispersando conforme avanzaba su discurso―, si Dan ha conseguido hacer que esa bazofia que escribe se asemeje a un texto ―soltó una risilla― o si Jenny ha conseguido arreglar alguno de los desastrosos patrones de mi madre.

―El problema no va con los patrones, Blair ―se apresuró a decir Serena―.

Blair permaneció en silencio mientras se le ocurría algo que decir. En realidad, lo que quería decir era tan sencillo que se lo había aprendido de memoria, igual que el guión de un típico drama adolescente. El primer paso era romper algo ―todos los personajes rompían algo antes de empezar a gritar como histéricos―. El segundo, estallar ―_en lágrimas, en chillidos, en llantos, en patadas_―. Proclamar a los cuatro vientos que todavía amaba a Chuck Bass, que nunca había dejado de hacerlo y que, conforme estaban las cosas en su cabeza, probablemente no dejara de hacerlo jamás.

La primera lágrima rodó por su mejilla y, en menos de lo que podía esperar, Serena había pasado el pestillo de su habitación y le había acercado peligrosamente la porcelana del desayuno. Se miraron como si pudieran entenderse sin palabras, sin gestos. Después de todos los años de complicidad ―_de todos los años de alianza, de amistad, de consuelo en el Upper East Side_― puede que hubieran tenido las más sonadas peleas, pero siempre seguidas de las mejores reconciliaciones. Y así, Blair se abalanzó sobre los brazos de su amiga como si no hubiera otro cuerpo sólido al que aferrarse en aquella dimensión. Y lloró la muerte de Chuck ―_y la maldijo_―.

Varias horas después, Blair Waldorf y Serena Van Der Woodsen ―_Queen B y Queen S_― yacían dulcemente dormidas en un lecho de plumas, café y porcelana. La una, esparciendo su largo cabello dorado y enredándolo entre todo el desastre y la otra, abrazándola ―o más bien, aferrándose desesperadamente― y soñando.

Sueños, _sueños_, **sueños** ―_recreaciones en futuros inciertos, en palabras grabadas a fuego en la memoria_―. Eso era Chuck Bass, algo que era y no era ―_que no estaba segura de que hubiera sido ni tampoco de que alguna vez volviera a ser_―.

FIN

**N/A: **Mi primer fanfic de Gossip Girl. Que quede claro que no es una adicción reciente, que yo sigo la serie desde sus inicios y si tuviera oportunidad de leerme los libros, no dudéis que lo haría. En fin, esto es una especie de recreación de cómo me gustaría que hubiera sido la profunda depresión de Blair un tiempo después de la muerte de Chuck (al final de la temporada 3, cuando le pegan el tiro). Ahora, quiero hacer algo sobre Juliet, pero esperaré a que avance un poco la temporada 4 para ver cómo se desarrolla el personaje y todos los misterios que lo envuelven. ¡Comentad!


End file.
